


Hit Me, Baby

by ak_kriegs



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_kriegs/pseuds/ak_kriegs
Summary: Drunk Beau says some of the darnedest things and does some awkward shit





	Hit Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I'm really bad at titling and summarizing things but at this point I'm just slapping shit down and going with it so suffer with me lmao

The Leaky Tap is relatively quiet, most patrons having already retired for the night, leaving their coins on the bar or their table as they made their leave. The Mighty Nein are grouped together, enjoying each other's company despite the silence echoing around them.

Beau watches as Yasha makes her way upstairs, cheeks flushing lightly as the woman turns her head and gives a quick nod before she fully disappears out of sight. Fjord heads for his room not long after Yasha, departing with a soft “goodnight” and a smile, shaking his head as Jester drags out her wishes for a good sleep in a lilting voice.

The remaining five drink for hours after that, Jester making her way upstairs with Nott in her arms, Caleb and Frumpkin following close behind, the man whispering rapidly to the tiefling in front of him. “Jester, I told you, I can carry Nott to the room by myself.”

Mollymauk laughs to himself, hearing Jester respond with, “Caleb, you can barely carry yourself,” before they're out of earshot, leaving just him and Beau at the table, the latter having lost yet another drinking competition to Nott.

“Why do you keep betting Nott that you can out-drink her?” he asks, red eyes focused on the hunched form of Beauregard.

“Because is- it- s’fun,” Beau says, smiling goofily. “Nott is the only one who will do it with me.” The human frowns and looks away, eyebrows pulled together. “Molly, why don't.. Why-” she stops and hiccups, looking up to train her unfocused gaze on the lavender-skinned man beside her. “Why don't you like me?”

Molly shakes his head and sets his drink down, taking a moment to watch Beau carefully. “Beauregard,” he sighs, reaching out to flick her forehead, “it's not that I don't like you.” Beau's eyes widen, looking slightly taken aback. “You're just fucking annoying.”

Beau sits silently for a moment before she laughs loudly and without restraint, head thrown back. The remaining patrons look over, some sporting looks of disgust as they watch Beau, prompting Molly to slap the woman's arm to regain her attention.

“I think it's time you go to bed,” he says, already on his feet, coins deposited on the table for both his and Beau's tab. “Come on.” He grabs her arm and lifts her out of the chair, supporting most of her weight as her knees buckle underneath her. “Shit- fuck- Beau, you have to help me here.”

Beau grumbles and pulls her arm from Molly's grasp, leaning against the wall as she stumbles her way to and up the stairs. “Don't have to help anyone,” she mutters, huffing angrily as she stops on the landing, squinting as she tries to remember where her room is located.

Molly stops behind her and shakes his head, the various trinkets hanging from his horns tinkling quietly. He takes Beau's arm once again and leads her down the hall, thanking the gods that Jester seemed to have failed to completely shut the room's door. With the door nudged open just wide enough for Beau to fit through Molly shoves her inside, snickering to himself when he hears the dull _thud_ of the human hitting the floor.

The tiefling slides into his own room with a wicked grin, falling into bed with an overdramatic flourish despite Fjord’s snores.

//

Beau lays on the floor for a moment, curses and incoherent sentences muffled by the floor. She turns to her back and stares at the ceiling, vision swimming in and out as she listens to Jester’s soft breathing and various mumbles about pastries. She jerks when a voice drifts over from the other bed, climbing clumsily to her feet as Yasha asks, “Are you going to lay there all night?”

“Pfft, no,” Beau breathes, swaying on her feet as Yasha stares at her through the darkness. “But I don’t want to lay with Jester.” She pouts and stomps at the floor, glancing at the bed Jester is sprawled out upon. “She kicks.”

Yasha is silent for a moment before she shifts, the creaking of the bed pulling Beau out of a momentary daze. “You can have the bed, then,” Yasha says softly, standing from the bed to help guide Beau over. “I can sleep on the floor.”

“No, no,” Beau grumbles, reaching out to slap at Yasha’s shoulder. “We can share the bed, Yash-” Beau trails off and pats Yasha, eyes glazed over. “We can share the bed.”

Yasha goes silent for a moment before she gets Beau to the bed, watching as the woman crawls up the mattress and drops down, face shoved in the pillow.

“Yasha, just lay down,” Beau groans, patting the spot beside her on the bed. “We can make it work.”

Yasha sighs quietly and sits on the bed, swinging her legs up onto it as she lays back. She freezes as Beau starts moving, body tense as the monk sits up momentarily, eyes blearily searching the wall behind the bed before she rolls onto Yasha, shifting around until she gets comfortable, head buried in the barbarian’s neck.

Yasha relaxes as Beau's body sinks into hers, hands drifting up to her back. “Beau,” she whispers, poking the woman between her shoulder blades, “the bed is big enough for us to lay comfortably on our sides.”

“And you're big enough for me to lay comfortably on my stomach.” She touches her nose to Yasha's neck and smiles sleepily.

Yasha shakes her head and lets Beau stay where she is, minutes turning into hours as Beau sleeps soundly, Jester snoring softly in the bed next to them. Her heart stops when Beau grumbles out an unintelligible sentence, huffing out before she slurs, “I could beat the shit out of you.”

Yasha forces back a quiet laugh and pats at Beau's back, shaking her head as she says, “I know,” with a soft smile.


End file.
